Ink jet nozzles having fine capillaries become encrusted with external build-up of dried ink and debris while also becoming occluded internally by thickened or dried ink, impurities or other obstructions larger than the capillary openings. Previous attempts to clean and refurbish such nozzles typically focus on removing the external encrustation, apply a mechanical probe to the extremely narrow (.perspectiveto.10 microns) capillary, or completely submerge or engulf the nozzle tip in a cleaning system, often with inadequate result. That is, the capillary is not completely opened, it is damaged, or the process is simply more trouble than the value of a new replacement nozzle.